User blog:AmarinaDavi/Future Card Buddyfight CRY Chapter 2
Ahoy, mateys! Chapter 2 is here! First thing, a lready got an idea of the neutral side characters because of my friend, Geobuddyfight100 or Geo. Now, still thinking about Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Dia, Kanan and Mari's buddies and the Muse's buddies. And, let the second chapter begins! Chapter 2 "The Awakened Warriors" In the Uranohoshi High School fighting stage, Chika and You was about to start a fight with their buddies, Bal and Sonic ready. Bal asked,"Chika, you can do this, right?'. Chika answered,"Ummmm, how can I Buddyfight?". The fighting stage's atmosphere became awkward. Then, You asked to the confused Chika,"Oh yeah, did you build your deck?". Chika answered,"What's a deck? I'm only putting all Dragon World cards to my deck case. How about if you build me a deck and teach me how to Buddyfight? Please, you're the professional!". The fighting stage's atmosphere became more awkward. You answered,"Ah, I'm not as professional as that! Anyways, I will build you a deck and teach you how to Buddyfight And what kind of fighting style you like? Offensive, Hybrid or Defensive?". Chika answered,"Looks like Offensive's cool!". You then walked away to build a deck with Sonic following her as a Buddy. Sonic said,"Is she always as dumb as that?". You answered,"Yeah, but I think that her dumbness made her more cuter.". The place then became silent because of that answer. Then, You already build a great Offensive Dragon World deck and You and Sonic returned to the fighting stage. You said as she gave the deck to Chika,"Here's your deck, Chika! I name it "Sunshine" because the Sun shines and light up the darkness! Just like our happiness defeats our anger and sadness! How's that, Chika?". Chika said,"Wow, it's just, cool! I like it!". You said,"Glad you like it, Chika! Now, let's start our fight and I'm gonna beat you in a Sonic speed!". Chika said,"No you don't! I'm gonna beat ya, even though that I'm more weaker than you, but I'm gonna lend all my strength!". Bal said,"Bal, will try his best, Bal!". Sonic said,"Ooooooohhhhh, looks like there will be many dragon butts to kick, aigh? Time for me to kick them in a Sonic speed!". The fighting stage was ready and the fighters are ready to Luminize. You said,"Firstly, you need to Luminize! Luminize means drawing six cards from your deck! And put two cards into your Gauge". Chika said as she Luminizes,"The sun is rising! Time to rise and shine! Luminize, Sunshine!!". Then, You said as she Luminizes,"This is the power of our great friendship! Which crossed the whole universe in a Sonic speed! Luminize, Sonic Grand Cross!". Riko shouted,"Buddyfight!". You said,"After that, you need to raise your flag and announce your World!". Chika and You shouted,"Raise the Flag!". Chika and Bal shouted,"Dragon World!". You and Sonic shouted,"Star Dragon World!". Riko said,"Because Chika was still studying, You will start first.". You said,"The first you'll do in the turn is Draw and Charge and Draw but because I'm going first, I'll Charge and Draw!". You said,"There was many types of cards, first, Monsters, which are called to the field that had a limit which is 3 Size, Spells, can be casted anytime except on opponents turn if it's not a Counter spell, Item cards that can be equipped, Impacts, can be casted on Final Phase after the turn and Impact Monsters which are Monsters that called on the Final Phase and can attack at the Final Phase. First, I called into the Center, Star Dragoner, Jackknife by paying 1 Gauge and put a card from three top cards of my deck and put the rest into the drop zone! Paying Gauge is putting cards from the Gauge into your drop zone with the number mentioned on the card's Call Cost. And in order to win the game, you need to make your opponent's life into zero. Jack, attack the fighter!". Chika dealt three damage from Star Dragoner, Jackknife that turned her life into 7 and Chika said,"Yow! How could you know how many damage will be dealt to the opponent?". You said,"You see, there's numbers on left of your Monster card. There's the white one, that was the Critical of the card, that is the number of damage dealt to the opponent, the red one was Power, the damage that dealt to the opponent's monster's defense, the blue one. I end my turn, your move, Chika! Show me your power!". Chika said,"Alright! Draw! Charge and Draw!". Chika: Life 7 Gauge 3 Hand 7 Drop 0 You: Life 10 Gauge 2 Hand 6 Drop 1 Chika said,"I call to the Left, Mera Blade Dragon and I pay 1 Gauge and 1 Life to equip, Sunshine Bal Fist, Bal Burst Knuckle! And I Buddy Call, into the Right, Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!". Bal was covered with flame as he transformed into his true form and he said,"Bal, will try his best, Bal!". Chika said,"Bal, go ahead and attack Jack on the Center!". Bal slashed Jack with his blade on his chest and it ended that Jack revived. Chika said,"How? He could survive Bal's 10000 powered attack?!". You said,"It is called "Soulguard". "Soulguard" can be used if the card leaves the field, I may put a card from the card's soul into the drop zone so that it remains on the field!". Chika said,"Unbelievable! But, I'm still not done yet! Bal, Penetrate!". Bal slashed You with his chest-sword and dealt 3 damage to You because of Sunshine Bal Fist, Bal Burst Knuckle's effect. Chika shouted as she attacked Jack on the center,"This punch, shall end this dragon's life! Ooooohhhhhhh!". Jack was destroyed by Chika's punch and Chika said,"Mera Blade! Attack the fighter!". Mera Blade Dragon swung his sword but then a barrier appeared. Chika said,"What was that?". You said,"I cast! Counter spell, Proto Barrier! The attack has been nullified and I gain one Gauge!". Chika said,"Grrrrr..... I end my turn. It's your move, You!". You said,"You Zoro! Draw! Charge and Draw!". Chika: Life 7 Gauge 1 Hand 4 Drop 2 You: Life 7 Gauge 3 Hand 6 Drop 2 You said as she holds a card,"This card........ I'm gonna go on a maximum Sonic speed to end you, Chika!". Chika said,"Oh yeah? I'm gonna guard every attack! And your speed won't gonna affect me, You!". You said,"I cast, two Cosmo Healing! I gain 2 Life and gain 2 Gauge! I call into the Left, Sonicarms, S-2.0 Robotek! I equip, Twin Star Cutlass, S and C by paying 1 Gauge! And I Buddy Call into the Right, Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic!". Sonic Spin Dashed very speed into the Right and as he Spin Dashed, winds were blowing and transformed him into his Star Dragoner form and he said,"I'm going to maximum Sonic speed!". You shouted,"Crossnize! Sonicarms, S-2.0 Robotek to Sonic!". Sonic said as 2.0 Robotek merged him,"Oooooohhhhhh! Sonic Turbo Mach 2.0!". You said,"Sonic, attack the fighter!". Sonic Spin Dashed to Chika so that his spines hit Chika. But then, there was a dragon-shaped shield that guarded the attack. Chika said,"Cast, Sun Dragon Shield! The attack was nullified and I gain 1 Gauge and gain 1 Life!". You said,"Well, you guarded the first attack. But, we're still not done yet! Double Attack, Sonic! Because of Robotek's effect!". Sonic said as he is ready to Spin Dash Chika,"Ooooohhhhhh! Going to maximum Sonic speed! Ready to do an ultimate Spin Dash!". Sonic Spin Dashed on a light-speed that no one could see. However, another dragon-shaped shield guarded Chika. Chika said,"I can see through your moves, Sonic! Cast, Blue Dragon Shield! The attack was nullified and I gain 1 Gauge Sonic said in a confused face,"No way! I'm on my maximum speed but Chika still can see through it?!". You said,"Well, I'm gonna charge now! I'll attack with S and C! I'll choose to hit ya with C first!". You slashed Chika with the orange cutlass, C, in a great speed. But, another dragon-shaped shield appeared and guarded Chika. Chika said,"Cast, Blue Dragon Shield! The attack was nullified and I gain 1 Gauge!". You said,"Just how many shields do you have, Chika?! But I'll be in a maximum speed to end you, Chika! S, let's go! Double Attack!". You attacked with the other cutlass, S, which is a blue cutlass, in a very fast speed that made a light blue aura and made her body into a blur. Sonic said,"Wait, how? How could You be more faster than me, the fastest thing alive?". You said as she's slashing Chika,"This slash, means that my bond with Sonic was very close! My bond, with Sonic, will be irreplaceable...... Now and forever......The Mighty Speed Fighter is here! In a maximum speed!". You ended up a right slash to Chika because Chika can't see her moves because her moves was too fast, more faster than the speed of light, and made one damage to Chika's life. Chika said,"Whoa, that's cool. You end your turn right, You? I'm gonna beat ya fast if so!". You said in a serious tone,"Not yet........". You and Sonic shouted together,"Final Phase!" and You shouted,"I may put this card on top of Sonic, to do an Impact Call!". You said,"Sonic is now a Size 2, 6000 Power, 5000 Defense, and a Critical of 3, with a Penetrate. When this card enters the field, I may put a card from my drop zone into this card's soul, I'll put Sonicarms, S-Jet Booster into Sonic's soul, which makes Sonic's Critical into 6!". Chika said,"Unbelievable, a Critical of 6?!". Sonic shouted,"Our bonds, are unbreakable and irreplaceable! This'll show you, how strong our bonds are! And how speed I am! Going to maximum super-duper-uber Sonic speed!". Sonic ran around the field very fast until he made a giant tornado. Sonic shouted as he ran to Chika to make Chika go inside the tornado,"Running in full speed! Supersonic Tornado!!". Chika was sucked into the tornado and dropped by the tornado. But then, Bal ran to Chika to catch Chika. Bal said with a sad tone,"Ch-Chika..... Are you okay, Bal? Answer me, Bal!". Chika then opened her eyes,"I-I'm okay, Bal. Grrrrr, ugh.". Chika's body was all scarred and filled with pain, but, Chika was reckless so that she'll continue the fight. Bal said,"Come on, Bal! End your turn already, Bal! Bal, will try his super-duper best to defeat you, Bal!". You said,"I'm still not done yet, Bal! I'm gonna show you, that my bond with Sonic was better than everything! S and C effect! Merge, Cannon Form! This effect will be activated after an Impact Monster card with "Sonic" in it's card name attacked. I may deal 2 damage to Chika!". Bal said,"No, Bal! Chika, you can't continue this, Bal! You'll end up on the loose, Bal!". Chika said,"Urgh, no matter what! I've urgh gotta make this, and I'll be, as strong as the Mighty Sun Fighter!". You said,"This'll end you! Going to maximum firing speed, 3, 2, 1, Fire!". The cannonball already made it to Chika, but then, a shield appeared. Chika said,"I may pay 1 Gauge to cast, Gold Dragon Shield! The effect was nullified and I gain 1 Life!". You said,"Interesting, you could avoid my combo attack which I used every time to defeat strong opponents but you're more stronger than them! Give me your power, Chika! I end my turn!". Chika said,"Alright! Going through the darkness and lighting them up...... Defeating countless of foes and make them into friends! The 2nd Mighty Sun Fighter....... is here!". Bal said,"Alright, Bal! Just do it to it, Bal!". Chika shouted,"Ooooooohhhhhhh! Draw! Charge and! Draw!!!!!". Chika: Life 3 Gauge 4 Hand 1 Drop 6 You: Life 10 Gauge 0 Hand 0 Drop 10 Chika holds a card and thought,"This should be good to be a finisher!". You said,"Oh yeah? I'm still on a full life! Even though that I don't have any shields, but I still have this 10 Life!". Chika said,"Yes! Bal, go and attack the fighter!". Bal slashed You with his chest sword that dealt 3 damage. Chika said,"Next, Mera Blade!". Mera Blade Dragon attacked You with his flame sword that dealt 3 damage. Chika said,"I'm gonna punch you!". Chika attacked You with her fist that dealt 3 damage. You said,"Heh, only that? End your turn? I'm gonna end this with Sonic!". Chika said with a serious tone,"Not yet........". Chika and Bal shouted together,"Final Phase!" and Chika shouted,"I may put this card on top of Bal, to do an Impact Call!". Bal said as he transformed into a muscular dragon with dynamites on his pockets,"Bal, will ty his super-duper best, Bal!" Chika said,"Bal now is a Size 2, 7000 Power, 6000 Defense and a Critical of 3 with Penetrate!". Chika said,"Bal, attack the fighter!". Bal said as he throws one of the dynamite,"Bal, Bal! This is for underistimating our bond! Dynamite Throw! Sunshine!!". The dynamite hits You and dealt 3 damage to You. Riko said,"Game End. Winner, Chika Takami!". Chika ended up tired, but then Riko walked to Chika and said,"Heya, having a good fight, there with your fellow?". Chika said,"Uh, yeah. A good and TIRING fight!". Riko said with a serious tone,"Good fight's good. How about if we form a team later with more members to defeat the sinister team, Muse?". Chika said,"Yeah! A team should be good! But, how can we search members?". Riko said on a serious tone,"You need to search members, after, you defeat me, on a Buddyfight......". To Be Continued. Next time on Future Card Buddyfight CRY: Shiitake thought,"Riko, you're always taking fights to search a strong Buddyfighter..... but no one could defeat you. Because of our strong bond." Riko thought,"This'll be a painful finisher for Chika." Riko and Shiitake shouted,"Final Phase!" then Riko shouted,"I may put this card on top of Shiitake, to do an Impact Call!" You said,"You Zoro! There's lots of strong Buddyfighters was here on the school, and let's see, Ruby's kind of interesting to dash up!" "The Third Warrior's Rising" That's it guys for today! Let your life water way to go and once more thanks to Geo that I've got an idea of a neutral character. CYaRon! (Just like my tradition) Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project